Brother of the Creator
by ItsukaAkitoLuna
Summary: ANNOUNCEMENT FOR STORY PLEASE READ
1. Death' of a hero

**Sooooooooooo…. What's up?**

**Hey everyone, this is my first PJO fic and I've got a really weird plot for this so….. I'll just show you guys the prologue thing…**

**And just so you know, this is an AU where Annabeth and Percy didn't fall in love because Annabeth loves Luke :v (Lunabeth :D) so Percy it's pretty much alone… yeah… and this is in the end of the second Giant War. You may see something weird like Chaos is a woman, some parentage problem but hey, fanfiction is fanfiction, right? Right?**

**Enjoy!**

**Brother of the Creator**

**Prologue**

**_3rd Person POV_**

Fear.

He felt the unfamiliar feeling of fear.

Fear as two of his friend were captured by the King of Giants and the King of the God's bane.

Fear as their blood touched the ground, and the earth began to shake.

He never felt like this, even when he was facing the god of war, the Titan of Endurance, the Titan of the Underworld, even when he was facing the Titan Lord himself.

No.

The being who was about to rise from the blood of his friends; even though they're not dead, just unconscious; can make him shivered in fear of her power.

The power that can easily overwhelm all of the enemies he was just talking about at once.

The power of a Protogenoi.

The power of a Primordial.

As Gaea's laughter echoed throughout the original , the home of the gods, Percy Jackson, the Bane of Monsters, retriever of the Golden Fleece and the lightning bolt, defeater of Ares, Iapetus and Kronos and a lot more, tightened his grip on his trusty blade; Anaklusmos, or Riptide, and watched in fear as the figure of a woman rose from the ground.

For a being that is about to take over the world, she's not that bad, really.

Gaea was wearing a green rope and probably a brown chiton underneath. She has brown hair, almost like a mud puddle stuck on her head, and dark-green eyes that held malice and lust for power (which is not very good). At this, Percy did something that makes everyone know him will have to say: "Wow, good old Seaweed Brain."

He charged at her.

Percy leapt forward, not letting Gaea a spare moment to draw a weapon and swung his sword at her.

But he forgot one thing.

She is a Primordial.

Her sword just shot out of the ground and into her hand, blocking Percy's strike. He stepped back before began to attack Gaea again, but met her earthen sword every time. He faked a strike to the left and suddenly switched to the right, hoping to confuse Gaea.

He failed, badly.

She just blocked his sword again before knocking Riptide out of his hand. Percy's eyes widened in surprised, probably expecting him to hold her longer until the others can defeat the Giants. But then an idea crossed his mind.

Of course, it's another stupid idea, one that will cost his life.

He charged at Gaea, unarmed. She seems to be taken by surprised as Percy tackled her and swung his fist at her face as a final attempt to buy the others some time.

Gaea just smirked as she materialized another earthen sword and stabs him before he can do anything. His blood began to soak the earthen blade, turning it into to a red-brown color.

But what happen next was very unpredictable and Percy-ish.

He manipulated his own blood, forming it into a sword and stab Gaea's heart with the sword. Her smirk vanished as Gaea became pale and then she suddenly closing her eyes and began to glow a faint green light. After the light died down, there's something different in Gaea.

Her hair is now more of a dirt-brown than a muddy-brown, her bright green eyes no longer held malice, now it is holding a kind and gentle feelings toward others. Gaea gave Percy a warm smile and leaned near his ear and whispered.

"Wake up…"

His eyes widened as her warm and comforting voice, not raspy or evil like he thought it would be. But still, given the fact that he just got stabbed by a sword of a primordial and then used every last energy left to form a sword from something he never controlled before and stabbed her back, which is pretty damn hurt.

His ears can't make anything out except for Annabeth and the Seven's yelling and crying for their friend, his father called out for him, the campers and surprisingly the Romans shouting for their leader as his eyes blurred and then…

He closed his eyes.

The great Percy Jackson is dead.

**So yeah, this is it, good bye guys, it's all just a trick to troll you, it's not like I'm going to write something like that, right?**

**Right?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay fine you win, here's the rest…**

Or so they thought.

He was thinking about the thing Gaea said when she became more 'motherly'

"Wake up…Void."

And once again, he felt himself fading.

Percy opened his eyes again, expecting to be in front of the DOA Studio record, or at least, on Charon's boat-ship-whatever that thing is, but he's not anywhere near those places.

He is in a completely white room.

He looks around until he spotted a man sitting on a couch and; surprisingly; sleeping. His hair is completely white and looks like a white version of his own hair. He wears something resembled a white tunic but it's completely white and looks like it's glowing even in a white room like this one. Percy studied the man for a while until the stranger suddenly jolts awake. He opened his eyes showing his completely white; and also; glowing eyes. The man gave Percy a small smile then stood up and walked to him. Percy searched his pocket for his pen sword but the man just simply smirked.

"I won't do that if I were you, it's not like you're going to find your trusty pen in there anyways." He said casually, still smirking.

Percy put his hand out of his pocket and looked at him warily. The man; intrigued by his action; just stood there, waiting for his question.

"Who are you?" Percy; after a few minutes, asked. The man smiled at this as he paced around the nervous boy and mentally laughed: Percy doesn't know half of the trouble he was about to get his hand in.

The man stopped in front of him and smirked.

"I am Order."

After a few minutes of staring, Percy decided to give Order a piece of his thoughts.

"Uhm, who are you, exactly?"

After hearing this, Order's jaw was touching the ground for a while until he mentally face palmed. He doesn't think the boy is THAT stupid.

"Of course you don't know who I am! Everyone knows my sister because she created the universe; which is something cool and all; but NOBODY knows about me!" He yelled in frustration as Percy's face turned from a look of confused to a look of realization dawn upon him of the 'sister' this person was talking about.

"Your sister is Chaos, the creator of the universe, and you're her brother? I thought Chaos' a male?" He asked in amazement.

"Nope, she's a female alright, a very annoying one at that. But that's not what I want to talk about. I uh… how should I say this…ah yes; fished you out of the Underworld for something else, not my sister's gender." Order said, chuckled at the thought of what Chaos would do if she heard that people keep calling her a male.

"Err, What is it Lord Order?" Percy asked grudgingly, knowing that the person in front of him just saved him and can easily blast him out of existence.

"Stop with the titles, V, we both knows that you hate it." Order said, amusement clearly on his face.

Percy just looked at him dumfounded. V? Why did Order call him V? His name is Percy Jackson; it doesn't even have a V in it. As though reading his thoughts (maybe he did), Order just waved his hand: A ball of swirling black energy materialized in his hand as he gave it to Percy; who hesitantly took it.

"This is why. Just crushed it with your hand and you will understand."

Percy looked at him, and then looked at the ball. He closed his eyes and crushed the ball, expecting the worst. Instead, the ball just burst into energy and traveled inside his body.

He felt something different.

Memories of his life before his 'Rebirth' are returning to him.

A source of power, unknown to him until recently, broke the seal he placed as his 'before-Rebirth self' joined with his 'Rebirth self'.

He opened his eyes again, looking at the world with a new look. He conjured a mirror and looked at himself.

He was wearing the same outfit before his 'Rebirth'. He has a black t-shirt, along with a pair of gray jeans. His eyes are no longer a sea-green, but now a pitch black like the void itself. His hair is the same as before, except for a few spot like the eyes. He smiled at his image in the mirror and looked at Order, who is grinning like a mad man.

"Tell me, who are you?" Order asked, jokingly.

He just smirked at Order and answer with amusement filled his voice.

"I am Void, brother of Chaos and Order and the youngest of the three. I am the creator of the realm of the faded. And it's nice to be back, big bro."

**So, how do you think?**

**The basic idea is another OP Percy but this time there is going to be another being stronger than 3 of them combined to even the odds. But still, Percy is basically the fourth strongest being of the whole freaking universe.**

**The story is going to be twist so hard :D**

**Please Review and tell me if you have any suggestion for my story, thank you.**

**See you all next time!**


	2. The Hero's Will

**Author Note and some news at the bottom.**

**Before the main part here is some Q&amp;A:**

**Gues****t: ****You need to make a good reason for void not t****o**** get with annabeth again like immediately dates a new guy or was cheating on him. Just to make him with a new girl more believable or likely i guess**

**Yeah about that… Like I told you guys before in this fic they do not fall in love that means no underwater kiss, no jealous over Calypso or Rachel, so yeah. They're just best friends.**

**Guest (2): ****Allow Percy to tap into his domain of the void to gain more power and free some faded gods like Selene and Helios and pan ****etc.**

**Maybe, but I'm not going to return everyone, maybe Leto and Metis, so that there will be a mother-daughter reunion with Arty and Athy :D**

**ohhh make it a perpollo story percy plus apollo with a pernico and persamis loge triangle at the beginning**

**Yeah sorry but, I'm not good with…you know… M&amp;M.**

**By the way, sorry guys but I already decided on my pairing. Just wait for chapter 3 because I'll probably put it in there.**

**Okay so…**

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 2.**

**In this I'll show you a little after the war thing (because I'm too lazy to write the whole battle scene with every Giants so yeah) and some interference since I really need to find a way to add Hestia and Hades into the council. Have fun reading and enjoy!**

**Brother of the Creator**

**The Reward Ceremony**

There were deaths.

A lot of them.

They all sacrificed in an effort to defeat Gaea's army, including her children, the Giants. Most of the campers, Romans and a few hunters died a heroic death. But, there are familiar faces among them.

Travis Stoll, son of Hermes.

Will Solace, son of Apollo.

Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate.

Dakota, son of Bacchus.

Leila, daughter of Ceres.

And many more.

But the Seven of the Prophecy got it worst.

Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus.

Frank Zhang, son of Mars.

Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite.

And their friend, cousin and hero.

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.

And now, after the battle was over and the army of Olympus has emerged victorious, they have returned to the throne room on Mount Olympus to celebrate and mourn for their friends, their brothers and their sisters.

After his long rant about the greatness of the gods, mostly himself, Zeus decided to end it and get on with the main topic.

"We are all here, not just because of us gods; it was also thanks to the assistance of our children." Zeus said grudgingly. "The heroes of the prophecy step forward."

Hearing this, the Seven (or at least the rest of them), plus Thalia and Nico, step up, still shaken after their cousin's sacrifice. Zeus looked at his daughter and then his son before he asked.

"Do any of you think they are unworthy?"

The council seems shocked at this, but no one showed their disagreement. Just as Zeus was about to do what he was supposed to do, he was cut off by a flash of light in the middle of the throne room right in front of the Seven. The light was so bright that even the gods have to shield their eyes. After the light died down, in its place was a man wearing a white rope that is completely white and it's glowing, just like his eyes and hair. He has an aura of power and authority surrounds him makes him looks like an angel, graceful but deadly. He looks around the room in amusement until his eyes landed on Zeus as he spoke:

"Hello great grandnephew."

Athena, just realized who is the man standing in front of the council, immediately stood up from her throne and bowed: "M-My lord."

The majority of the room gaped in shock: Athena never bowed to anyone, not even Zeus, but now he's bowing like the man he's bowing to can destroy the world with a flick of his hand. Zeus was fuming because his daughter never bowed to him, now bowing to a strange person, stood up raising his master bolt.

"How dare you interrupt us gods? TELL ME WHO YOU ARE BEFORE I BLAST YOU TO PIECES!"

Order just ignored Zeus and said.

"Lady Athena, stand up. I do not need anyone to bow before me, not like drama queen over there."

Zeus, angered by the sarcasm in his voice, threw his master bolt full force at Order. Order just yawn and snapped his finger: The master stopped in midair as Order grabbed it and toss it to the side. They whole room (besides Athena) gapped at this and their eyes filled with fear.

Order, looked like nothing happened, just shrugged.

"I really don't have time for this. I am here for Perseus Jackson's request."

At this, all Hades broke lose.

"WHAT?!"

"IMPOSIBLE!"

"WHAT IS IT?"

"HOW DID HE MEET YOU?" 

"He is just a worthless Greek, we Romans do not need to follow his lead nor listen to his will! (Guess who?)

After that, a silence moment occurred as everyone stared at Octavian (surprise surprise) incredulously, not noticing a fuming Order for calling his brother worthless. Order stared at him for a moment until the Roman augur continued:

"It's true! That Greek was probably a spy for the Giants to save his own cowardly hides!"

Octavian smugly looks around, still not noticing Order's angry attitude aiming for him. He watched him for a minute until his eyes widened and he grinned. He flicked his wrist and Octavian was sent flying crashing into a column breaking the structure. Octavian was about to say something but one look at Order and he knew that Order's eyes was sending a message 'Shut up or die the worst way possible.'

"Well, it seems like my nephew's spy was you after all, _augur_." He spat the word like it was the most disgusting thing in the whole world. Everyone gasped, again, and then they all stared at Octavian. He started to sweat and made the worst mistake one can make (with them at least)

"Ho-how can you accuse me of something like that? You cannot do that to me, even if you are Order!" Order just laughed at this while the others just introduced their palms to their faces. After his laughter died down, he just smirked evilly.

"Well then, swear on my name that you are not a spy." Order's sadistic smirk causes everyone in the room, including the gods, to shiver. But Octavian, thanks to his stupidity, just blabbered:

"I swear on Order that I am not the Giants or Gaea's spy!"

Well, you maybe think about something like, how can he be so stupid to swear on a super powerful being? Well, the answer is that he did not know about Order for they only know about Chaos so they do not know how powerful he is. And that is why something is about to happen.

Suddenly, light flashed through the room as the whole Olympus shook vigorously. Octavian began to scream as his body started melting like a wax statue in front of a fireplace (don't question my way of speech please). Until he turned in to a puddle and evaporated. Everyone looked at the place where Octavian is-was and then at Order in awe. He just grinned at this and cheekily responded.

"He swore on the third most powerful being in the universe, it's not my fault."

Everyone just kept staring at him until he cleared his throat and said awkwardly:

"Uh…okay, now for Perseus' request…"

At this everyone snapped out of what they were doing and focused on him. Order took out a white IPad and started to scroll down a bit until he landed on the list of names he was looking for and began to mumbled a few words in a language older then the titan's language itself – the language of the primordial. A light came down from the sky goes through the throne room's roof as Hades took out his black IPad and widened his eyes in realization. Once the light disappeared, a group of people was standing there confused. Order turned to Hades and winked before opening a new vortex to return back to his own planet.

The demigods gasped as they realized the group of people. Standing there was the demigods died from the second Giant war and Titan war, and a few others.

Bianca Di Angelo, Zoe Nightshade, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Ethan Nakamura, Luke Castellan, Dakota, Gwen, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Piper Mclean and everyone else. But they failed to notice the loss of one.

Nico and Hades, both have tears in their eyes, which is very weird from the Lord of the Dead, ran up and hugged Bianca like she was about to disappear.

Artemis, Phoebe, Atlanta and the hunters leapt at the revived hunters, including Zoe who got a bear hug from her friend/mistress and almost died again for losing oxygen.

Annabeth looked at the campers in wide eyes suddenly gasped at the sight of a grinning son of Hermes. She ran up to him and gave him a passionate kiss, right in front of Athena. If said Goddess wasn't happy about her sons and daughters' revive, she would've strangled Luke to death.

Everyone was hugging each other in joy, but when Poseidon noticed, he asked the dreaded question.

"Wait, where is Percy?"

At this, the faces of the ones who just revived darkened, some even sobbed, until Ethan let go of his brother and sister and said.

"He asked Order to let him fade, never to return, so that he brought us back."

A sharp pain struck everyone else in the room. He was their savior, their leader, their friend and brother (well he acts like one). Even in his death, he can still be the hero by helping them reunited with their love ones. But unknown to all, a Goddess heart just broke at the news about the love of her life.

Back on his planet, Order searched for his brother, who was star gazing on the roof of the castle of the Ordinal, Order's creation, watching his favorite constellation, the Huntress as said constellation glow in Uranus' realm. Order walked up and sits next to Percy, joining his brother in silence until he spoke.

"You know it's not the time for you to reveal yourself. 'He' is rising, and you know it. The impacts in the void are enough evidence."

Percy sighed, knowing that his brother was right. He stood up, looking at Order and said:

"I know, but when he comes back, we will defeat him once again, and this time, we will send him to Oblivion."

-Sir Line Break has arrived-

Camp Half-Blood, the ceremony was over but in the big house, Rachel the Oracle (wow, it rhymes) was sitting there, drinking some blue cherry coke, her friend's favorite.

"Hey Rachel."

She looked at the door to see Will Solace, a son of Apollo, standing there. "Tough night huh?"

Rachel smirked at the blond now facing her on a chair at the other side of the Ping-Pong table.

"You have no-"

Suddenly, Rachel sat straight up, and green mist poured out of her mouth, coiling down to the floor. Her eyes were ancient and brought a feeling of dread as she spoke:

**"The youngest of them shall return**

**From the oldest ground, a battle shall form**

**As the father of three march out to war**

**For the three sons and daughter to assure his fall**

**A forgotten realm has to be form**

**For universe's fate lies safe from storm."**

Right after that, she passed out.

And poor William just got a run for his money to find Chiron, for the next Great Prophecy has arrived, right after the last one.

**And so it begins…**

**Sorry for the lack of update, I just set my foot on my new town, Tokyo. After a few weeks of transferring a LOT of stuff, my family is now in Tokyo (stupid dad's job). I am now back on track with this fanfiction.**

**And now, after a long discussion, which is about 5 minutes, my brother Akito and I have come to a decision that we will both manage this account and share the pen name LunaItsuka (Hey, so you think it's my full name?). So now we are one…**

**Ugh, creepy.**

**And next time, we will have a LOT of meetings.**

**See you all later, readers.**

**Ha, it rhymes.**


	3. Meetings, a lot of it

**So…..**

**Hi guys I'm Akito, the younger of the Itsuka duo. This time I'll be the one who manage chapter 3. This is the chapter where we'll reveal the identity of the main couple. This couple has a lot of worshipers (based on the fanfiction on this) so I'll add a new number in this.**

**Well, I'm just going to stop talking and hope you all enjoy.**

**Brother of the Creator**

**Meetings, a lot of it**

**_3rd person POV_**

In a planet far away from Earth, a woman in her twenties is in distress. She has black hair, glinted with stars and galaxy. She wore a robe that's all black and, like the hair, had little stars and galaxy decoration on them. Her eyes are a combination of black and white, as the white keep swirling around the black. The woman senses a huge impact near the gate to the Void, her brother's realm, and she knows that this is not good, not good at all.

Just recently, her daughter Gaia has gone psycho and became Gaea, her other personality (BIG differences) again, like what happened after the first Titan war. Fortunately, Gaea was defeated, but the person who defeated her was the most shocking to her. He was just a demigod, a son of Poseidon, but he still can defeat a primordial without any help. Percy Jackson was the perfect man to become her champion and her heir, but her idiot of a brother had to ruin it all by offering him that stupid 'fade and I will bring your friends back' exchange, and surprisingly, he accept.

She wishes her youngest brother was here.

Void was the only person who can go in and out of the realm of the faded, since he's created it himself, but he faded a long time ago, in order to defeat 'him'. It's a little ironic, since the creator of the realm of the faded fade, and she will never believe it if she hasn't witness it herself. While she was still thinking, a white vortex opened in the middle of the throne room, making her frown knowing who the white vortex belongs to. Just as she suspected, from the vortex outstepped her brother, Order, and a hooded man wearing all black.

Right after his arrival, Order opened his mouth to say something very stupid.

"Hey there little sis, how are you?"

Well he just let the sh*t hit the fan.

"Order for the 5.061.382 times, I'M OLDER THAN YOU!" Chaos yelled in frustration. Order just raised his hands in mock surrender while the mysterious figure just chuckled. Seeing this, Chaos waved her hand in defeat as she address the hooded man.

"So who is this?"

Order's grin widened as he address the figure beside him.

"This, my dear sister, is Percy Jackson, Twice hero of Olympus and defeater of your grandsons, Kronos, Iapetus, Hyperion and your daughter's evil personality, Gaea." Order pronounced proudly and Zeus-like while Chaos' eyes trying to burst out of it socket.

"BUT I THOUGHT YOU THREW HIM IN THE VOID AS A CONDITION TO REVIVE HIS FRIENDS!"

The mystery man now just burst out laughing as Order continued.

"I'm not finished" At this Chaos' eyes turned into a puzzled look "He is also an old…acquaintance before he perform the 'Rebirth' ritual."

Chaos raised her eyebrows but the figure just tilted his head to the side and pulled of his hood. At this moment, you can hear a loud gasp echoed throughout the primordial throne room. Chaos covered her mouth with her hands as tears fell from her eyes. Slowly, she stood up from her throne and walked towards her younger brother.

"But…but… I was right there! H-How…"

Percy laughed at his shocked sister before he grinned.

"Come one big sis, did you really think that I could actually fade? I created the concept of fading for my own sake; I can get in and out of the place whenever I want."

Chaos snapped out of her shock as she ran and crushed Percy in a bear hug, tears still falling from her eyes. Order looked at this scene in happiness and, not that he will admit it, shed tears as well. Chaos removed herself from the hug, her face turned into one of rage. Percy gulped as he back up slowly, his sister following him at the same speed.

"Hey sis, we can talk about this, right? My body is still a little weak after the 'Rebirth' ritual so…please?"

Chaos face morphed into a calm face then right when Percy let out a relief breath she grabbed his ears and started pinching it.

"OW OW OW SIS IT HURTS!" Percy yelled as his sister continued to pinch him even harder now. Order just roll around laughing and clutching his stomach.

"THIS IS FOR NOT TELLING ME ABOUT YOUR STUPID IDEA! AND FOR TELLING ORDER BEFORE ME!" Chaos yelled as Order stopped laughing at what is about to happen.

"BUT SIS, ORDER HELPED ME BECAUSE HE KNOWS MORE ABOUT THE 'REBIRTH' RITUAL! THAT'S WHY HE KNOWS!" Percy yelled in pain then stop as Chaos stop pinching him and now closing her eyes.

"You mean…all this time…Order knows about you still alive?"

Chaos asked a now nervous Percy. Percy realized this is the perfect chance for vengeance as his face turned in to a puppy face.

"Yeah…He told me that I couldn't tell you yet at the time, sorry sis."

Order paled as his sister turned toward him, her eyes still close.

"Don't worry about it. Now, Order, dear." At this, Order shivers, she never called him 'dear' before "What are you going to explain for yourself?"

Order's face now paler than Hades himself as he turned around and ran for the door.

"And the judge declare, guilty." Percy mused at the sight his brother being chased by an angry Chaos who blast protogenoi's pure energy everywhere. Believe me; you do NOT want to experience that, although it's a sight to behold.

'Just like old times' Percy thought.

-Line Break (prepare for my first romance) -

Artemis was sad, yes, but the reason is very, VERY shocking.

She was sad because of his death.

Percy Jackson's death.

The boy's broke down all of her definition about males, and he'd saved her huntress and herself multiple times, but he never asked for any rewards, any recommendation, not even a thank you. Not at all. Heck, he even denied godhood for the demigods' future and for Hades and Hestia to get their thrones back (in my version, is like that, deal with it). And also, for some unknown reason, ever since he saved her from under the sky, she has begun to hold a 'small' feeling for the boy. Then, the feelings soon started to grow, and grow, grow until she can't take it anymore. She began to imagine him as her savior, her knight in shining armor. Her brain said that this is just her imagination and she's being irrational but her heart said the same thing over again.

'You love him'

'You love him'

'You love him'

And now, she was walking towards the place she never thought she would visit. But to make sure that her feelings are 'false', she must do it.

-Super Ultra Line Breaker-

Artemis was standing in front of a certain love goddess' temple on Olympus. She sighed, knowing that the sooner she get rid of the ugly feeling inside her chest, the better. She knocked on the door and wait patiently for a few minutes with no answer at all. She scowled then knocked again, and 3 minutes later she banged the door with so much force that it was going to break. Right when she's about to blast the door a voice called out to her.

"Hey Arty, what are you doing in front of my temple? And I would appreciate it if you don't break down my door."

Now, there are only three beings who dare to call her 'Arty'. The first is her annoying younger brother Apollo. The second being Athena but they only do that in private because they're very close. And the last but not least, Aphrodite, who just want to annoy her like Apollo. But from the sentence, we can already tell who it is.

"Hello Aphrodite I-uh what happened to you?"

Standing in front of her right now is indeed, the goddess of love, but not her at the same time. Aphrodite's face for some reason, was covered in oil like she's just came back from the forge, which is impossible, right?

"Aphrodite?"

"Yes?"

"Why is your face covered in oil?"

"Oh, this is…ohm…" Aphrodite blushed, which confused Artemis immediately. A LOVE GODDESS, BLUSH?! What's next? All males in the world will turned in to jackalope? Actually anyone but Percy. Wait, WHY IS SHE THINKING LIKE THIS?!

Artemis looked at Aphrodite blushing face before she sighed.

"Just say it."

"I…kind of…spend a little time bonding with Hephaestus…" Aphrodite whispered, but still loud enough for Artemis to hear.

"I thought you don't like him?" Artemis asked, confused.

"I DO LIKE HEPHY!" Aphrodite shouted, then realized that she just said it out loud, and blushed an even (if possible) deeper shades of red, refusing to look into the moon goddess' amused eyes, even though you can still see a hint of sadness in it. Quickly threw aside her amusement, replacing it with a serious face, she asked.

"Enough with the jokes, I need to ask you something…"

"You do."

Aphrodite cut off Artemis question, already knew about the reason she came.

"What?"

"You do like him, I can tell. From the sadness in your eyes after his death and from the love aura came from you. At first I don't know who was it for but after I saw you silently sobbing in secret after that kid Luke Castellan told everyone the news, his love aura for that daughter of Athena is very strong you know, it's even bigger then Paris and Helen…Oh wait, wrong topic. Where were we…Oh yeah, silently sobbing? Anyways, after that I figured that you do like him, heck, love him even. Your aura is even stronger than Lunabeth's."

Artemis zooned out after the first sentence. 'So I do like him?' And then her mind stopped after the last one.

"W-What do you mean l-love?" Artemis stammered.

"You know what I mean Arty. Now if you excuse me, I must go and put this on my wall" Aphrodite took out a sword made out of Celestial Bronze glowing pink "Hephy and I took a lot of times to make this and its twin, now then, see you again." Aphrodite said, quickly opened the door and retreated inside; leaving a shocked Artemis behind, the only thing in her head was the same thoughts.

'I love him'

'I love him'

'I love Percy Jackson'

She flashed down to her hunters' camp, still shocked about the news. Her Lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade, since Thalia quit the hunt at Zoe's return, looked at her concerned before she asked.

"Milady, what's wrong?"

She looked up at her Friend/Lieutenant before she responded.

"It's a piece of information I've just got, nothing else. Good night Zoe."

Zoe looks uncertain but respond anyway as Artemis headed for her tent. Once inside, she flashed on her silver PJ before climb on her bed and enters the realm of Morpheus.

-Arty's Dream-

Artemis looks around her realizing that she is on a cliff. She looked behind to see a forest, which helps her relax immediately. Right below the cliff was the sea. This puzzled her. Why is there a sea here?

"Hey there Artemis."

She turned around at the familiar sound and her heart skipped a beat.

Did she really love him that much for him to appear in her DREAM?

Obviously, she did, because right in front of her right now is the one and only Percy Jackson.

She stared at him for a moment and memorized every piece of him at the same time. From his raven black hair to his void black eyes. Wait, isn't he supposed to have sea green eyes? Never mind, this is better anyways. And his handsome features…wait WHAT? Why am I thinking about stuff like this? Focus Artemis, FOCUS! Artemis snapped back from her trance at the sight of a trying-hard-not-to-laugh-but-failing-miserably Percy. She scowled and jumps at him, crashing both of them on the ground, with her on top of him, beating his face. After she stopped, they look at each other in the eyes until both of them realized the position they're in and blushed. Artemis decided to ask a question to break the awkward silence.

"How are you here?"

Percy smirked at this and responded cheekily.

"Because I wanted to."

After a long staring session, courtesy of Artemis, he finally spoke.

"I know you don't believe me but it's true. I can't tell you how yet but I am alive and well, in the Void."

Artemis' eyes widened. If he's in the Void, how can he contacting her right now?

"But-"

"Sorry Artemis but I can't tell you how. Order doesn't let me."

She thought she heard something about 'stupid brother' and 'stupid laws' but she choose to ignore it anyway.

"So what is this deal you made with him?"

"Oh, the deal was I got trapped in the Void while Order brought the others back to life. So how are they?" Percy responded cheekily.

"Everyone is fine, and Perseus?"

"Yeah?" Percy asked, now intrigued.

Artemis ran up and hugged him, surprising both of them at the same time.

"Thank you for bringing my hunters back, especially Bianca and Zoe. Bianca left the hunt though, but still, thank you."

Percy just smiled sheepishly at her and then stretched out his hand. Artemis just looked at him, puzzled.

"What are you doing?"

Percy blushed a dark shade of red. _'Damn he's cute when he blushes. WAIT STOP IT ARTEMIS!'_

"Do you want to go with me? I want to take you to a place."

Artemis stared at him for a while but then sighed.

"I guess. It's not every day I met the only good man on Earth after his death in a dream."

She let him took her hand then suddenly they vanished.

Both of them appeared in front of a small wooden cabin. Percy opened the door and gestured for her to come in. Right then she gaped at the cabin.

It's a small cabin with 4 rooms; a living room, a kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom. The living room has a small wooden table at the middle, with a vase containing small silvery flower in it - moonlace from Calypso's island, she presumed. There is a small yet cozy fire place that gives everyone warm and comfort, much like Hestia's hearth on Olympus, or basically just Hestia herself. There are a couch looks like it was made of the Nemean's Lion pelt; which is probably true. There are pictures on the wall; most of them contain Percy, Order and another girl with black clothes. They looked so happy together that Artemis got slightly jealous. She thought that Percy and the girl look like a perfect couple, since both of them have dark clothes and black eyes, even though _her_ Percy is darker. Wait? Since when Percy's hers? She snapped out of it to see Percy looking at the picture smiling.

"So who's the girl in the picture?" She asked, not so sure how he'll react.

"She's my sister."

A long silence occurred before Artemis asked.

"I thought Poseidon only has a son and that's you?"

He turned around and looked at her straight in the eye.

"I'm not exactly his son, at least before the 'Rebirth'."

Artemis' eyes widened. 'Rebirth' is an old ritual created by Order and Chaos themselves. The ritual allows the person to temporally forget their past and locked their powers and reborn as a new person. After the person died, they will recovered their memories and power and will not be judge or sent to Elysium, Asphodel nor the Fields of Punishment. But to do this, they must have the power equal to those of the first generation protogenoi. For an example, Cronos, Ananke, Nyx, Erebus, Gaea and the other first generation protogenoi have enough power to perform the ritual. But Aether, Hemera, Moros and even the Fates don't have it. But if Percy can do it then, is he a primordial?

"I'm not a protogenoi, if that's what you're thinking."

Artemis is very confused now. She was about to ask but he just raised his hand in front of her.

"Sorry but I can't tell you, yet."

Artemis looked down in disappointment. Since when did she become this obedient? Maybe because I like Percy? Yeah that's probably why.

Percy led Artemis to the couch and sat down next to her, wondering if he should tell her. A small voice in his head just kept bothering him with 'Just tell her V'. He shook his head and pushed his sister out of his head as he looked at Artemis; from her soft auburn hair to her silvery eyes. He was snapped back to reality as Artemis waved her hand in front of him.

"Are you okay Percy, you've been staring at me for a few minutes now." She asked looking at him worryingly making him blushed.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry." He said as he looked away.

"What is it?" Artemis asked, concern laced in her voice with something else.

"I-I….." He stuttered.

"Come on, spit it out." Artemis encouraged.

"I-I-I L-Love Y-You, Artemis." He whispered, but small enough to made Artemis' hearth stopped.

He looked at her and saw her emotionless eyes. _'I knew it I shouldn't have said anything. Good job Perce now she hates Stupid Stu-'_

He got dragged out of his thought as Artemis leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He froze for a moment until he began to kiss back and the kiss soon filled with passion and more intense like they've waited this for their whole life (which they probably did). Percy's hands play with Artemis' hair as she wrapped her hands behind his neck. After what feels like hours, they broke apart, both cursing the lack of air. Percy, like always asked the stupid thing.

"So does that mean yes?"

She stared at him incredulously then smacked him in the head.

"Of course. Why are you so retarded?"

"Hey" Percy pouted. Artemis smirked at this.

"Aww, look who's pouting. It's so adorable when you pout." Artemis said (wow, OOC much?), making Percy blushed.

Artemis leaned in and kissed him again, this time it was just a light kiss.

"Gods I love you Percy."

"I love you too Artemis." He said, made the first move and kissed her this time. They sat for what seems like hours, Artemis leaning on Percy's shoulder before he whispered.

"It's time for you to wake up; Zoe is coming to wake you."

"But I wanted to stay." Artemis pouted. He kissed her forehead softly and looked at her again.

"I'll see you later, right now, you have to wake up. Oh and I think a hunter is about to join you soon." He said with a wink.

"Wait, what do you mean?" She asked but then her eyes closed as she returned to the real world, Zoe shaking her.

"My lady, wake up." Zoe said, still shaking Artemis.

"I'm up Zoe."

"Zeus ordered us to go to camp Half-Blood to deal with the sudden amount of campers as security. He allowed us to maim the campers if things get out of hand." Zoe finished with a smirked.

"Good, now let's go." Artemis said, flashed in her hunter's outfit and prepared to leave.

-Time skip cause trips are boring-

The hunters arrived at Camp Half-Blood to see it in complete chaos. Demigods are literally everywhere. Some of them are even checking out the hunters. After a lot of jackalope transforming later, a girl walked towards Artemis shyly and asked.

"Are you Lady Artemis?"

Artemis looked at the girl. She has long black hair, green eyes like the woods, and tanned skin. She was wearing a black jacket with an Omega symbol behind it, a white top and gray jeans. She looks like she could beat everyone in a fight but her actions are the exact opposite.

"Yes, what do you need?"

"Well, my name is err-Selene Autumn, daughter of Nemesis, and can I ask you something?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Is it true that the hunters are a safe haven for those who got abused by their parents?"

Artemis looked at the girl and then she searched her memory. She gaped at how her step-father beat her like she's a punching back, how the Minotaur killed her mother when she was about to get into the camp's barrier, and how her friends died in the war but then brought back to life, which healed her somewhat. Artemis looked at her again and said.

"I've saw your memory" at this she flinched "and I have one thing to ask you." She looked up at her.

"Do you wish to join the hunt?"

Selene's eyes brightened and she quickly nodded, earning cheers from the hunters.

"Then repeat this. **I****, say your name****, pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt.**"

**"****I****, Selene Autumn****, pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt.**" After she finished, her body started to glow silver light and when it died down she was wearing a hunter's outfit. Zoe stepped forward and said.

"Welcome to the hunt sister."

-Line breaking like a boss-

Artemis appeared in front of Athena's Library, tempted to ask her if she knows anything about who might Percy be. She walked in and saw Athena was reading a book about the protogenoi. Perfect.

"Athena can I ask you something?"

"Sure Arty what is it?"

"Can you tell me about the book you're reading" She asked, not wanting to revealed that Percy is still alive and insanely (is this a word? I don't know) powerful.

"Oh, well, you see, the primordial gods are depicted as places or realms. A common example is Tartarus, who is depicted as the Underworld, Hell, and a bottomless abyss. His sibling, Erebus, is also depicted as a place of pitch-black darkness or a vast emptiness of space.

Their mother, Chaos, is depicted as the first being. She also has other siblings such as Order, the person we met, and their youngest sibling, Void, who created the realm of the faded and the personification of nothingness but also means everything, thus why he's the most powerful of the three original beings."

"Does Chaos, Order and Void count as protogenoi?"

"No, they are beings that don't have a name, only known as the Unknowns."

"Thank you Athena." Artemis said as she walked out, thinking about the information. If Chaos, Order and Void are the first three…the picture of three people, Order was in there…the girl in the picture was Chaos…so Percy's real identity is…

-Time skip to Arty's dreamland-

Artemis appeared in the same house again. Percy was in the kitchen, cooking something. The smell's so alluring that she almost forgot about the question she wanted to ask him.

"Oh Arty you're here! Come sit down and wait a minute!"

She sat down on the chair and waited for him. After he came out of the kitchen he was holding two plates of Grilled steak salad with pesto &amp; crostini, an Italian classic with basils, parmesan and pine nuts (this dish is from jamieoliver, a thank you to them). He set it on the table and sat down gestured for Artemis to eat. Artemis looked at the food for a moment before she gave up and dug in. Immediately, she looked at Percy.

"I don't know you can cook! This is delicious!"

Percy blushed a bit before taking a bite himself, savoring the flavor.

"This is my first time cooking Italian, I'm pretty surprise myself."

Artemis just chuckled.

"The great Void is a cook, I don't know about that."

"Yeah well- wait what did you say?"

Artemis, still smiling, answered.

"Isn't it your name, Void?"

Percy sighed and face palmed.

"How long did you know?"

"After I asked Athena about the protogenoi and the original three. It's you, isn't it? Chaos' the girl in the picture, and you are Void."

Percy just has a dumb look on his face before he sighed in defeat.

"Yes, you caught me; I am Void, creator of the realm of the faded, brother of Chaos, bla bla bla…"

"Now it all makes sense, how Order can easily follow your word, how you can actually contact me from the Void…you lived there!"

"Sorry about that. I thought that if I'd told you then you would stay away from me because of the realm of the faded thing and-"Percy never finished his sentence as Artemis' lips smashed into his, bringing both of them into Elysium.

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!**

**I did a good job huh? Better than my sis :D**

**So as you can see, it's Pertemis.**

**Yay.**

**And thank you all for the reviews, it's encouraged me to go all the way to 4000 words, maybe more but I think it's 4000, without the AN.**

**So anyway, I'll released chapter 4 very soon, or at least my sister will.**

**Also, please tell me what do you think about my romantic part? Too cheesy? Well OOC is unavoidable seeing that Artemis can't fall in love without being a little OOC.**

**So yeah, see you all later.**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hey there guys, I'm Akito, Itsuka's brother. I'm sorry to announce to all the followers of this story that it's going drop and here's the reason.**

**On 10th of October, my sister Itsuka died in a car crash. She was on her way home from school then a drunk driver crash against her. Because it was a truck, my sister was dead 10 minutes after they took her to the hospital. We're preparing a funeral for her and don't worry the driver was caught the next day. To be honest she was not my real sister, not even a cousin, but we're siblings in all but blood I guess and I was really hurt to drop her story but if it isn't her writing then it won't be the same anymore. That's why i decided to drop the story but to keep it on the website so that it will serve as a memento of her for me and the reader of Brother of the Creator. I won't shut down the account, however. I will keep on writing for her but I will change the aim to her favorite activity: Anime. Thank you for reading this. May her soul rest in peace.**


	5. Poll

Hi guys Akito here and I'll be putting on a Poll in the profile page about which fanfic you want me to write...please have a look at it


End file.
